


Sobre aulas de esgrimas

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Alya não entendia como a mente de Marinette funcionava.[Situado em Riposte].





	Sobre aulas de esgrimas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About Fencing Class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450407) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



Alya realmente não entendia como a mente de Marinette funcionava. Por que ela achava que seria uma boa ideia fazer aula de esgrima para passar mais tempo com Adrien quando ela podia sair com ele a qualquer momento (e não adiantava fingir que essa não era a razão)? Era só chamar Alya e Nino também. Não é como se fosse incomum que os quatros saíssem juntos. Aliás, se Marinette tivesse coragem para conversar com ele, eles já deveriam ser melhores amigos a essa altura do campeonato. Então que diferença faria encontra-lo em mais um outro local? Ela ainda não falaria com ele e as coisas continuariam as mesmas.

Certo, se Marinette conseguisse falar com Adrien nessas aulas – mas de um jeito normal, com frases coerentes – talvez isso realmente mudasse as coisas entre eles. Eles podiam se divertir e conhecerem melhor um ao outro, encontrar constantemente fora da sala era um bom jeito para se interessar mais por uma pessoa. Mas, por mais que Alya quisesse ver a amiga agindo de forma normal perto do crush dela, ela acreditava que Marinette era um caso perdido quando se tratava de Adrien. Seria até triste se não fosse tão divertido ver como ela se atrapalhava toda.

“Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?” perguntou preocupada. A amiga concordou. “Vai ser uma boa ideia?” ela assentiu novamente. “Ok. Boa sorte!” Alya desejou, sorrindo ao sentir Marinette a abraçando.

Alya relaxou mais um pouco. Ainda estava preocupada, porém se a amiga achava que estava pronta para fazer isso, ela não iria desencorajara-la. Talvez se Marinette achasse que fosse capaz de conviver com Adrien sem surtar, ela conseguisse. Talvez tudo que ela precisasse era acreditar um pouco mais em si mesma, afinal. Ela era uma pessoa linda, inteligente, bondosa e confiante. Era capaz de fazer qualquer um se apaixonar por ela. Só precisava dar um jeito de conseguir mostrar quem realmente era para Adrien.


End file.
